The present invention relates to a drying appliance for preventing athlete's foot, which is attached to the underside of toes in order to absorb any moist or greasy secretion on the toes. Among the salesmen, car drivers and others who wear shoes for a long time all day, especially those who tend to perspire are being annoyed with their feet getting moist due to sweat or other secretions as well as with the subsequently bad smelling. Under such an unsanitary state they are getting easily athlete's feet between their toes. Once they have athlete's feet, it is very difficult to cure athlete's feet easy and soon. Nevertheless, till now any effective measure to cure athlete's foot has not been adopted. For instance, those who are annoyed with athlete's foot have applied a medicament between toes, and have used to put on the well-ventilated shoes or sandals. However, when they walk applying a cotton-made tape band to the athlete's foot, due to the move of toes it loses easily its own function of absorbing moistness, and finally is detached from the toes. Therefore, for the time being it is not easy to cure athlete's foot occurring at the underside of toes.